Locket of the Iron Solari
.]] * 400 health = }} * 20 magic resist = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 100% health regen = ** Total Gold Value = }} * 15 magic resist per affected allied champion = ( with 5 affected allied champions) * 345 health as shield at level 18, reaching from with 1 affected allied champion up to with 5 affected champions. Total Gold Value to Wielder without Active = }} Total Gold Value to Wielder with Active at level 18 = }} * The base stats are efficient without active or aura. While the aura is affecting the wielder and no one else, the item is gold efficient. If the wielder also makes full use of the active at level 18, this item is gold efficient. * The aura adds |+270g}} efficiency per affected allied champion, increasing the effiency up to with 5 affected champions. * The active adds |+920g}} efficiency per affected champion at level 18, increasing the effiency up to with 5 affected champions. * If all teammates in a 5v5 game mode make full use of the active and the aura at level 18, this item is gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Trivia * This item was inspired by the Iron Solari Conclave, a fan-made forum group that was named after and is supported by IronStylus. Numerous other groups, led by various Riot staff members, were also formed and "warred" with the Iron Solari, but the Iron Solari were arguably the most successful. * If more than 1 champion carries this item, the buff of the aura will grant to even another carrier but cannot stack any further than twice, thus if 3 champions carry this item you only gain the benefits twice, once from yourself and once from the allied aura. Notes * This item's active will not stack. More than one ally using this item will only refresh the shield on nearby allies. ** This item's active applies a debuff, , to all shielded allies, where any newly applied shield from other within the next 8 seconds will only be 50% as effective. * The active uses the greater value between the wielder and the recipient's level to calculate the strength of the recipient's shield. Patch history from . V5.16: * Cost reduced to from . * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. * Shield increased to 75-345 from 50-230. * Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 5. V4.20: * Aura bonus changed to +75% base health regeneration from +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. V4.10: * Active now calculates the shield's strength based on the recipient's level if it is greater than the wielder's level. V4.5: * New Recipe + + . ** Total cost increased to from . * Armor removed. * Now gives +20 Magic Resist. * Health increased to 400, up from 300. V3.14: * New Recipe: + . ** Total cost increased to from . V3.10: * Recipe changed: + = * +300 health * +20 armor * +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Active retained. * Now grants Unique Aura - . * Tier moved to mythical item from legendary. V3.04: * Combine cost reduced to from . * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 400. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to the wearer. * No longer grants a health regen aura. V1.0.0.133: Added: * Recipe: + + * Effects: +300 health, +35 armor * Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds * Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (60 second cooldown) }} References cs:Locket of the Iron Solari de:Amulett der eisernen Solari es:Relicario de los Solari de Hierro fr:Médaillon de l'Iron Solari pl:Naszyjnik Żelaznych Solari ru:Locket of the Iron Solari zh:Locket of the Iron Solari Category:Aura items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Magic resistance items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Mythical items